Warner Bros. Century Collection Promo (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style)
A promo of Warner Bros. Century Collection. Transcript: * (Lights Shine) * (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo Appears) * (Bubbles and Buttercup Dancing) * (Johnny Bravo and Shaggy Rogers Running from the Ghostly Gardner) * (Aladdin Gets Angry at Prince Achmed) * (George Runs on a Treadmill) * Narrator: Celebrate movie making magic with a collection of looney unforgettable family film classics. Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century Collection. * Punchinello: Muffin Man, can you give me a hand? * Muffin Man: Sure. * (Rapunzel and Eugene Scene) * Narrator: Movies that'll touch your heart. * * (Courage Laughing on the Floor) * Narrator: Tickle your funny bone. * Littlefoot: You talking to me? * (Chomp Bites Paris) * Narrator: And capture your imagination. * Sailor Moon: What a hunky guy. * (Thumbelina and Cornelius Flying) * Narrator: Come along with Warner Bros.' most beloved characters, * Champ Bear: Don't get your hopes up. They don't call me Champ Bear for nothing. (Laughs) * Bright Heart Raccoon: To be a winner, you have to practice. And I have. * Treat Heart Pig: And so, the damsel in distress says to the knight. (Laughs) I didn't know the big green thing was a fire breathing dragon. I thought it was just a giant frog with garlic breath! * Cheer Bear: And with clock tower, everyone in the kingdom will be able to see what time it is. But we have to build it first. So, let's do it! You don't need to huff and puff, let's get it done! It's not that tough! * (Sailor Moon Uses her Moon Tiara Magic) * Narrator: High-flying, high-tech superheroes. * Sailor Moon: What a hunky guy. * (Courage Doing the Wash) * Narrator: Enjoy a treasury of hilarious comedy, * (Treat Heart Pig Laughing) * (Ocean Puts Moana on the Boat) * Narrator: magical adventures, * Maui: Did not see that coming. * (Dwarfs Washing Grumpy) * Narrator: and enduring classics. The movies that'll make you laugh, * (Scooby Laughs) * (Alice Sobbing) * Narrator: make you cry... * (Roger Rabbit Kisses Eddie Valiant) * Narrator: and remember why you loved them the first time. * Jenny: Oliver! Oliver! Oh, my Oliver! * (Maui Hugging Moana) * Narrator: Relive the magic, * Serena Tsukino: Bye, Mom! See you after school! * (Mickey Smiles at Yen Sid) * Narrator: the action, * Mulan: My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me? * Mushu: Hey, dragon. Dragon. Not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing. (Sticks his Tongue Out) * (Spongebob and Squidward Hugging in Fear) * Narrator: the suspense, * (Scooby Laughing) * Narrator: the laughter, * (Ariel Grabs Flounder) * Narrator: the excitement, * Sulley: Oh, I'm feelin' good today, Mikey. * (Simba and Nala Fall Down) * Narrator: the fantasy, * Jane Porter: I can't believe you fell for that one. * (Alex Dreams of Steak) * Narrator: and the wonder. * ??? * (Dodger Splashes Oliver) * Narrator: Movies that'll transport you from the great outdoors... * Flik: This is Ant Island! * (Melinda and Brutus Fall in Love) * Narrator: to the furthest edges of your imagination. * (Crowd from Hercules Cheering) * (Dance Scene from Mulan During "True to Your Heat") * (Dance Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs During "The Yodel Song") * Narrator: Don't miss out on this collection of timeless movie classics, * Bugs Bunny: Goodbye. * (Dance Scene from Monsters, Inc. During "Put That Thing Back Where it Came From or So Help Me") * (Honoka and her Friends Smashing the Watermelon) * Narrator: movies for the whole family, movies you'll treasure, movies you'll wanna see again and again. * Scuttle: I knew that. * (Bugs Twitches his Whiskers) * Narrator: Collect the memories. Collect them all. * Rover Dangerfield: Oh, what a voice. I love it. I love it. * (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo Appears) * Narrator: Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century Collection. Clips/Years/Companies: *The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights, *Johnny Bravo (Bravo Dooby Doo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) *Aladdin (@1992 Disney) *Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) *Grandpa's Magical Toys (@1988 Wee Sing) *The Care Bears Family (Bright Heart's Bad Day, The Two Princesses, & The Best Way to Make Friends; @1986-1988 Nelvana) Note: * Dedicated to Eli Wages, Duchess Productions, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th.